Cupcake Frost with a bit of Stoic
by KeiRyuuzaki
Summary: ...For the first time in Craig Tuckers' life and two weeks of dating Tweek Tweak he has carried out premeditated standards expected for gay couples unintentionally and as he heads home with Tweek by his side, the boys' mouth moving a mile a second Craig Tucker is itching to carry out more...


_...After an eventful day_ _,_ _the young boys head home_ _,_ _hand in hand together as was their new norm as being the 'First homosexual couple' in SouthPark Colorado. Tweek is elated and less anxious due to the successful plan to stop war with the North Koreans. Craig is beside His boyfriend and dutifully playing the role of supporting character, only this time there seems to be a warm fuzzy feeling settling over his chest. For the first time in Craig Tuckers' life and two weeks of dating Tweek Tweak he has carried out premeditated standards expected for gay couples unintentionally and as he heads home with Tweek by his side, the boys' mouth moving a mile a second Craig Tucker is itching to carry out more..._

 _Author's note: This is the first Tweek and Craig draft I'm turning in complete. I have a ton lots (Not strictly limited to Craig x Tweek) on my computer, which I'm too lazy to ever finish and have lost near interest in them. I never really had an inclination to write a Yaoi pairing between these characters until I was given good ammunition in the 20th and 21st season. Thank You Matt and Trey. ^_^. This is a short shota sweetened BL Fan-fiction which would make your gums bleed because of the fluff and make your nose bleed because of the cute frottage ahead. I made sure to write their feelings as wholesome as they have been presented in the Seasons and any subtleties I could glean from their moments together. I hope you enjoy as it was made with special care using the very famous "shota-chan cookbook'' . . Onwards._

Pairing: Craig Tucker x Tweek Tweak

Disclaimer: I don't own South Park. All rights belong to their respective owners, the plot however is mine.

 **Chapter One: Frosting**

* * *

With two hands linked with a fair amount of swing; Craig nodded distractedly to the question directed to him by Tweek. If He was to be sincere he hadn't been listening to a whole lot of the conversation and they have already been walking for fifteen minutes. It also didn't matter what the last question was, as he knew it to be rhetorical; if it wasn't Tweek would have given his palm a firm but painful squeeze, which he had made a habit of doing recently when he knew Craig wasn't paying attention.

Luckily, everything had gone as he had earlier planned for today. The distracted driving program had been a success and the singing choir had been pulled of perfectly at the last minute. But most importantly, there would be no appearance of an anxiety ridden boyfriend in the near future which almost made him crack a smile, almost. A glance at Tweek showed he was at ease or at least the most version of at ease Tweek could pull-off which was rapidly talking with less tension of shaking trembles coursing through in his body.

Spying a notable rock on the walkway, Craig pulled Tweek towards him; the blond boy hardly noticing the reason as he still rattled on. He did a nice job of evading the obstacle and avoiding a scene of Tweek face-planting himself on the sidewalk. Not that it wasn't a funny image, but he'd much rather feel better with Tweek getting back to his house broken bones free; the scratches of nearby trees that he may however not be able to avoid, as Tweek waved his other hand around trying but failing to make a good description of his story, Craig was unaware of the smile that barely tugged his lips as he mentally noted it comically and enjoying to watch.

They were less than ten minutes away from the Tucker residence when the rapidly talking blond boy paused and directed a question at his dubbed boyfriend, of course this question was ignored and had to be repeated quite a few times before Tweek did the unexpected; reaching over and pulling the side of the blue winter cap that laid firmly on a rather unfocused apathetic boy and of course this caused said boy to direct a minute glare towards a hardly innocent smiling blond.

"Dude, Tweek what did you do that for?" an audible nasal coarse voice familiar with one certain stoic boy wafted through between them; a very visible glare aimed at Tweek by obsidian eyes also accompanied that question.

"Well I asked you a question and you didn't answer Craig". Tweek shrugged like it was a very viable explanation to his action. Which, he sincerely thought it was. He gave the warm hand linked within his own a firm squeeze and gentle a tug forward as they were slowing down on their pace and he was expected to be home after Craig's by six o'clock ."You left me no choice".

Craig caught the small flicker of smile flash across Tweeks' face as his body did a small lurch forward, though that didn't stop him from muttering that Tweek should have asked him a second time instead of trying to rip his favourite winter hat off, to which Tweek merely replied with an 'I did and it's your fault you weren't listening' to which he gave Tweek a painful squeeze and he yelped. He mentally noted that despite the fact Tweek had a lithe body he was still somewhat strong though not as strong as he was. They had fought twice, though a draw Craig believed he had won both times, however though this may just be a mere attempt of ego soothing the his pride.

A few more walks and Tweek stood in front of the Tucker house; two weeks of dating and Tweek was surprised to how at-home and comfortable he felt when in Craig's room, it was surprising because and till recently he could count on one hand and not his coffee hand how many times he had been to the Tuckers' residence; and now he could comfortably enter this home, flop on Craig's bed and play his Lego Gundam twin-set he had recently purchased, which for some reasoned had taken up permanent residence in Craig's room. He knew this comfortable warm feeling was because of Craig and not because a few of his toys littered the boys' closet.

A strong pull of his arm brought him chest to chest with the boy he was currently thinking about, Tweek an inch shorter had to lift frightful turquoise eyes into obsidian ones. As usual the gaze he was met with was bored and placid. He knew he was blushing with how close they were, his other hand pressed against firm chest which resonated a steady but pulsing heartbeat against his finger-tips; stunned in silence for an inch of a second as he took in the hard chest against his and the unusual situation, that still didn't stop him from running his mouth with questions of why Craig felt the need to manhandle his body anytime he chose. Yes, Tweek very rarely paid attention to his surrounding however the sharp tugs on pulls recently done by Craig always left him a little embarrassed and confused which was why he never brought it up.

Craig gave an small exasperated sigh as he stared blankly at the shorter boy who had just finished ranting the indiscretions deposited on him, by well...him, "Tweek, You were gonna head butt the ledge by the door…," One would think said door ledge that was been spoken off would be looked at but instead the two boys were engrossed in a staring battle and neither taken aback to the fact their lips were mere inches away and each other's voice ghosted steadily across the other ones' face; to any passerby it would look like an imposing kiss and not an infallible absurd battle between two boys. "…and if I let you do that I'm not going to hear the end of it as you'd make sure to keep me awake this night with you being paranoid that you've lost some brain cells and your parents taking you far, far away to an island, because you wouldn't be of help again with the coffee shop and killing you" He said this with a straight face as he watched the pale cheeks turn an even shade of red than he observed earlier when he drew Tweek close, and Craig wittedly knew Tweek was both flushed with embarrassment and annoyance, if the red face of the young boy wasn't an indication then the slight twitch of Tweeks' left eye would. It wasn't surprising when he felt a firm hit on his chest which caused his bored look to be replaced with a splitting grin.

Narrowed eyes glared menacingly at the slighter taller boy, "Don't you dare mock me Craig Tucker" these words growled portentously. Blond aquamarine eyes held umbra ones with an angry but firm captivating gaze tinged in raw challenge. Tweek could feel the hotness over his face and if he was unlucky, the unfair embarrassment of his ears would be tinged in red as well. Craig's' voice had always been alluring to his ears and now with them standing merely an inch apart it was safe to say Tweek felt amiss, bothered and nervous as he didn't know if the steady blushing and rising temper of his were because of the peculiar timber of Craigs' voice mere inches away and said boys' hand around his waist holding him close to a solid chest and quick beating heart against his palm or his unwelcoming asshole personality to this unsuspecting blond ADD boy; as easily riled up as he was his brain decided to stick to the latter.

Utterly ruffled, anxious and miffed, he gave one last hit for good measure wishing instead he could aim it at that stupid grin on Craig's face; barely restraining himself from twitching, hands were forcibly unlinked and blond tresses of a birds' nest and a slamming door was the last thing Craig saw before he broke down in small fits of hidden laugher behind his hand, the warmth of them an unrelenting pleasing reminder of Tweek.

* * *

 _Ryuuzaki Sensei's' Second Note: This is the end of the first chapter. I felt it to be quite short but if I didn't post it today then there's a 25% chance it would probably end up collecting dust among other unfinished drafts on my computer so I decided to post this however little it is. I re-edited this more than three times in hopes I had perfected the characterization of Tweek and Craig. I made emphatic use of the term 'homosexual' instead of 'gay' this is because of the subjective use of it in the SouthPark episodes while talking about the relationship between the two characters, I felt personally Trey and Matt were making certain the viewers were purposely aware of the relationship not to be thought as fickle and restricted the use of the term 'gay'_ _._ _I really wanted it to be sweet and fluffy but also to give words to hidden subtext I observed from both episodes that had been dedicated to these young couple. Hopefully I will be posting the second and final chapter tomorrow which will be quite longer, I really do hope I finish it_ _,_ _as assembling my brain fantasies and cerebral throwup to make a decent short story is not very easy. *wells up with unretainable tears*. Don't forget to vote and comment. Cheers!. ^-^_


End file.
